The twisty life of Meredith Grey
by Katniss greengrass
Summary: Meredith has one hard year and it just gets harder. my story A/U. i thankyou to my beta reader natzbadfairy. who helped me sooooo much!
1. Chapter 1

thankyou to me beta reader natzbadfairy who is the best person in the whole world!!

* * *

'Uh, I can believe it is still raining,'

'What do you expect Izzie? it is Seattle,'

'I know I know but I would love some sunshine and not just dark skies and rain George,' 'Well Izzie you can't get what you always want,'

'But Mere and Christina do. Mere's got her perfect boyfriend and Christina has cardio and Burke. What do I have?'

'Um…you can cook…you're a really great friend…and you always can cheer a person up. Come on lets go or were going to be late,'

XXXXXXXXXXXX

'I know what you did last night Mere,' Christina leaned over the nurses station, going up close to Meredith's face

'What did I do Christina?'

'Well from the looks of it you and Mc Dreamy did the Mc Nasty in the on call room,' Christina smirked, the horror written on Meredith's face.

'Wait…how did you know that?'

'Well, for starters you're my person…and I paid one of the nurses to watch you and Mc Dreamy and they said you two disappearing in to the on call room and heard weird noises,'

'Just great…now the whole place know about me and Derek,'

'Look on the bright side Mere,'

'What? That my private life is the gossip of the hospital?'

'No, god your stupid…Addison is in New York and you two are kinda friends now. And she wants you and Derek to be happy so there is nothing to worry about, Right?'

'Right, nothing to worry about,'

XXXXXXXX

COUPLE HOURS LATER

'Are you okay mere?' Meredith sat down at the table, holding her head in her hands.

'Yeah Izzie…bad salad at lunch,'

'Okay yesterday it was a bad sandwich and the day before… a bad curry. You sure that there's nothing wrong with you…something maybe growing inside you...like a Mc Baby?'

'Come on Izzie, it could be just the flu. I promise right after lunch I'll go to the clinic…get checked out…might even let you do the work up on me,' Izzie stabbed at the salad, smiling broadly

'Your on,'

XXXXX

Meredith sat at the end of the bed, Izzie taking the blood and running a full blood work up, the usual. The results, however, were less than usual…

* * *

**please review...let me know what you think!! i have seconed chapeter but i don know if i should post please review it really helps me get an idea of what myt readers like and want.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_thank you for all who reviewed you made my day and for all tha did not review i very sad!!_**

* * *

"Oh My God, Oh My God, that can't be. Can you run this again please , I know it can't be right?" Izzie's eyes darted from the paper to the lab technician.

"Her pregnancy hormones are off the charts"

"Please Mr. Lab tech guy,"

"Dr. Stevens I knew you would ask that so ran three times and I came out with the same result"

"Are you absolutely sure you did not make a mistake?"

"Dr. Stevens are you questing how I do my job?"

"No sorry I just really worried about my patient would take the news about being pregnant"

XXXXXXX **MEAN WHILE** XXXXXX

"I have to ask you guys a question and I don't want any stupid remarks Alex"

"Shoot mere and I promise I will not make any remarks unless you are thinking of getting pregnant with him,"

"Well I think…I maybe… but I'm not sure…that I'm pregnant."

"WHAT! Are you stupid? how would you raise a baby if you cant even take care of your self with out almost dying?"

"I'm sorry Christina, that I have a life and you don't and that all you have in yours is cardio,"

"Well I think a baby might be good for you. It might teach you how to care for something other than yourself and I would love to see what Mc Dreamy's got to say about it," "You're not helping Alex,"

"Oh shut up Bambi. You looked like a dear caught in the headlights when she said that. It's still oblivious your still in love with her,"

"I got to go talk to Derek and see what he has to say about this…umm problem,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Derek"

"Hey did you room the tests on room 2245?"

"Umm I not here to talk about the patient…I need to talk about us…it's just… I think I might be…but I'm not certain that…I'm…I'm pregnant,"

"Wait…how do you know?'

"Well I…missed my period But…it could be from stress or something…or just late but I've been throwing up"

"Well… that's…amazing…you need to get…tested"

"I have already have…Izzie this morning…she tested me…she's at the lab now waiting for the results,"

"Come find me when you know," Meredith nodded once

"Your ok with this?" Derek smiled

"Yeah…I think I am,'

"Have you seen Meredith?" Izzie stood at the table, holding the paper in her hands tightly.

"Yeah, she just left to see Mc Dreamy,"

"Oh…okay…I go find them" Izzie turned away from the table.

"Wait Barbie…what do you have in your hands?"

"Um…nothing just labs for a patient…in the clinic…"

"Labs for a patient with the last name Grey and first name Meredith,"

"No…why Christina?"

"Well, Firstly you asked where she is and secondly you missed lunch."

"I'm going to find her and you can't stop me"

"Oh… yes I can," Christina stood up suddenly, snatching the paper out of Izzie's hand

"You cant look at! that it's confidential!"

"Oh My God…Does Meredith know that she's pregnant?"

"No…I was going to tell her now. Do you want to come?" Christina and Izzie headed for the door, turning back to the table swiftly as Meredith and Derek walked into the cafeteria. Izzie sat down next to Christina, snatching the sheet back off her as Meredith and Derek sat down.

"Hi Dr Shepherd, Meredith. It's a great day isn't it?"

"Izzie, Christina. I know you two know something…What is it?"

"Um mere…there is no easy way to tell you this…but…your pregnant!"

* * *

please review. i need to know some baby names. i will update as soon as possible. :)


	3. Chapter 3

thank you for all who reviwed you made my day!!

* * *

'Oh My God…how…how did this happen mere?'

'Are you kidding me? You should know how it happened Dr. Shepherd. I swear for a brain surgeon you are mightily stupid,'

'Dr. Yang that is not what I meant…how it happened I get…but we always used protection,'

'Yeah yeah, I've heard that excuse a thousand times…well I go to go mere…cut some people open. Let me know how everything goes with Mc Dreamy over there,'

'Mere I can get you in for an ultrasound around 4:15 if that's ok,'

'Yeah izzie it's ok. I'll see you then,'

'Um mere… I've got to go talk to Mark…he…I need to talk to Mark,'

'Your going to talk to your ex best friend about our pregnancy. You don't care do you…your so wrapped up on not letting Addison know that I'm pregnant…that you willing to talk to Mark. I can believe you your so self centred…' Meredith turned away from Derek, ignoring him shouting her name.

'Mere…wait up…am I still allowed coming to the appointment later?' Meredith's phone vibrated in her pocket, Meredith groaning loudly.

'Who the hell is this…Hi Addie,'

'Hey Meredith. How is everything going in the rainy city?'

'Not so good,'

'Problems in paradise? Mc Dreamy being an ass?'

'Yes and no…kind of,'

'What is the problem?'

'I found out that I'm pregnant,'

'Well congratulations…but what's the problem?'

'Derek's talking to Mark about it…and didn't want to tell you,'

'Well tell him how you feel…tell him he's an ass and that you need to talk to someone... Listen the reason I'm calling… I'm coming back to Seattle…New York's got nothing for me any more…it's just lost what's been keeping me here,'

'Seriously? When are coming back,'

'I'm…um…actually about 20 minutes away from the hospital…I didn't want to just land back and not warn you…I know I'm like here already but I just…a bit of warnings better than none at all right?'

'Addie, I'm glad you back…I could do with seeing you…I'll see you later,'

'Bye Mere,' Meredith sat in the darkened tunnels, holding her head in her hands.

'You look like you could do with a drink,' Meredith smiled at Alex

'Addison's like in Seattle and Derek doesn't want her to know about the baby, but I've told her and now she's like here and he's gonna freak when he sees her and realises that I've already told her…and he's freaking out about the fact that I'm pregnant because we're always careful and we never talked about having kids and I'm gonna be a crap mother and,' Alex put his hand up, stopping Meredith mid ramble.

'No wonder people say your dark and twisty,'

**Meanwhile**

'Hey mark,' Mark looked up at Derek, the smile spread across his face

'what did you do shep? Kill someone?'

'Nope…Mere's pregnant…I'm gonna be a dad,'

'You've got to be kidding me…you and the grey girl…gonna do the baby thing?'

'We never planned it…we used protection the whole time…but she's pregnant,'

'You know condoms are only 99.9 effective,'

'Only you would know that,'

'It says it on the side of the box, and the way you two go at it…I expected her to get pregnant a long time ago.

'Thanks for that,'

'Hey, congratulations man…But I heard today…Addie's on her way back… I don't know if it's just rumours…but it looks like she's on her way back here and if she comes back…her and Meredith are going to become better friends…and Mere might want her as her OBGYN…she could be delivering your baby Derek,'

'GREY,' Meredith jumped slightly, turning round and smiling at Bailey

'Yes Dr. Bailey,'

'Dr. Sloan needs help with a patient. Do you want do it or do you want to keep working with Shepherd? I know about your little fight in the café. I figured You could do with getting away from him for a while,'

'Um I'll work with Sloan...thanks…But can I ask you a question?' Bailey looked up from the chart at Meredith, knowing this wasn't medical.

'What is it Grey?'

'Do you think I'd make a good mother or do you think I'll be a horrible one?'

'You know…I think you will make a damn fine mother Grey…nothing like yours if that's what your worried about. Congratulations on your pregnancy by the way…I'll need to get your rota sorted,'

'Thank you…Wait, how did you know?'

'I was outside the lab when Stevens was asking the lab tech if he made mistake with the labs. I figured it had to be one of mine that was pregnant…Go to Sloan before someone beats you to it. By the way, have you thought of who will be caring for you during your pregnancy…I heard that Dr. Montgomery is coming back,'

'I've not thought about it Dr Bailey…but yeah, she is coming back,'

Meredith took a deep breath in as she looked at Mark at the nurses station

'Dr. Sloan I'm here to assist you,'

'Well Dr. Grey, I heard you and Shepherd are expecting a little buddle of joy…congratulations,'

'Thanks…can you not say anything about it? I don't want the whole place knowing I'm pregnant….Not just yet anyway,'

* * *

the next update will be posted soon. i letting you know now now that i will not update everyday.ill try but i do have a life outsdide of fan fiction and some crazy teacher ewho think it is okay to give 4 hrous a hw a night plus honnors global hw wich is anouthor 3hrs.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

hey sorry for such gap between udpdates. i have had hrad week in school i di not have a chance to write. so her is the chapter i hope you like it.!and thanks to my beta reader natzbadfairy!!

* * *

'Just yet?…what is that supposed to mean just yet? if this whole place knows… Which then includes Lexie…Thatcher's gonna find out…she tells daddy every thing about me and my life and then he's gonna be all…'

'Grey, shut up ad stop rambling. You are way too paranoid for me,'

'Come on, you can't be serious. I am not paranoid. I am completely sane. And don't need anyone else saying otherwise,' mark put his hands up in the air in defeat.

'You win Grey. Go page Karev for me,'

'Wait…I thought I was helping you,'

'You are but not with the patient. I have to get to know the person who is holding my future nephew,' Meredith raised her eyebrows

'How you know it is going to be a boy and not a girl?'

'I just know okay or maybe you're having twins and you're getting one of each,'

'I don't like the way your thinking Sloan. Saying things like that isn't nice,'

'Relax grey. It was just a thought,' Meredith smiled at Mark, Alex standing beside them.

'Why did you page me mer?

'Mark…I mean Dr Sloan wanted you,'

'I'll take it from hear Dr.Grey. Go and get changed, I'm taking you out for a while,'

'Where?'

'You'll find out later Grey. Go get changed and I'll get you in the lobby,' Meredith handed Alex the chart, smiling at Mark.

'I wanted you to pick up my dry-cleaning, wash my car and wax it. You done it yet?'

'Well Dr. Sloan, I all ready did all of that,'

'You can watch my post op patients and if you don't kill any of them I'll let you scrub in on a skin graft later today,'

'Seriously?'

'Don't make me change my mind Karev,'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX MEANWHILE XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'Richard please, let me back please,' Richard sighed heavily, the frustration of the phone call setting in.

'Why should I Addie? Give me one good reason?'

'Well…there's a rumour that one of the surgical residents in your hospital is pregnant and you could do with a good obgyn,'

'Which one is pregnant Addie?'

'Um I can give you one guess or I can just tell you. But either way you're not going to like the out come of it,' Richard stood up in anger, yelling down the phone.

'What one?'

'Meredith Grey,'

'What? How?…I promised her mother…oh god,' Richard covered the phone with his hand.

Patricia I need Shepherd and Grey in here now,'

'Right away chief,' Richard waited, watching Patricia page them both. She looked up, shrugging her shoulders.

'Um…Chief? I can't seem to locate Grey or Shepherd,'

'What do you mean you can't locate them? There supposed to be here!'

'Shepherd put time in for him and Grey to get a couple of hours off last week…Also Dr. Sloan is also missing,' Richard slammed his hand down. Addison saying his name over and over brought him back to the fact she was on the phone.

'Richard do I get my job back?' Richard nodded but then realised Addison couldn't seem him.

'Yeah…Addie you get your job back,'

'Thank you. I'll come in in a couple of hours, get the staff reacquainted with me. You won't regret this Richard,' Addison closed her cell over, smiling broadly before started to dance around her hotel room. She stopped, her phone interrupting her

'Who the hell is this?'

'Nice to talk to you too Addie. It's Mark. Listen Shep wants you to meet me and him at the trailer…he's gonna propose and…he wants you there in case something happens with mere,'

'When is he going to propose?'

'When I get there with Meredith. About an hour,' Addison smiled weakly, realising that Derek had move don properly and hand a new life with a new woman. There was no more Addison and Derek.

'Yeah, I'll be there. The chief is looking for you…he's pissed Meredith and Derek have gone awol on him,'

'I'll call him. Thanks… Congrats on getting your job back,'

'Thanks mark. I'll see you at the Trailer,'

'Bye Addie,'

'Bye Mark,'

**Little bit later**

Mark pulled up in front of the Trailer, Meredith looking at him

'Mark, what the hell are we doing here? Why are Derek and Addison here?…no…he is seriously not doing this…not now…please god no…not now,'

'you need to take a breath Grey before you end up passing out,' Meredith slammed the car door, walking up to the lakeside. Addison stepped back beside Mark, Meredith walking up beside Derek.

'Hey,' Derek turned and smiled at Meredith, Meredith's face breaking out into a smile.

'You get that I love you, more than anything else,' Meredith nodded

'And that…that you're the light of my life…and I can't do this without you,' Meredith put her hand over her mouth, protectively wrapping her arm around her stomach. Derek kneeled down, Meredith laughing gently

'marry me mere,' Meredith kneeled down to face Derek, nodding her head.

'Yeah…I'll marry you…Yeah,'

Addison leaned back onto Mark shoulder, Mark Wrapping his arm around her waist.

'I'm glad he's happy…that he found her,'

'It's sweet Addie. We could try it,' Addison turned and smiled at Mark.

'I'm only just back and already your trying to get in my pants,' Mark shook his head, looking at Addison.

'No seriously. We could do the relationship…the family thing,' Addison nodded once.

'You stop thinking perverted thoughts,' Mark laughed gently

'And yeah Mark, we could do it,'

* * *

please review and let me know waht you think. i really need boys and girls baby names. i have not decidied what ther having yet but i know how mnay ther having.


	5. Chapter 5

i very diassipotied in not getting any reviewes from the last chapter i posted. so i have decided to post this one and hope i get aleast 5 reviews. or i not updateing .

* * *

Addison and Mark went forward, offering congratulations to them both.

'Let's get you back to the hospital, get you scanned,' Meredith smiled weakly

'Addison, I kind promised Izzie that she could do the scan since she was the one that did the whole work on me in the first place,' Addison nodded

'That's ok. I'll just be there…and I think you should talk to the chief, he kind of knows about the baby. You need to go and talk to him about what's happening. When I told him…he seemed…shocked,'

**Later that day**

'I can't wait for the scan,' Meredith looked at Izzie.

'Izzie, it's just an ultra sound,' Izzie looked at Meredith with disbelief.

'How can you not be more excited? It's the first time you will get to see the baby or babies,'

'Why is every one saying babies? We don't know for sure,'

'I don't know, maybe that your pregnancy hormone was sky high?'

'That doesn't mean it's twins. Iz, you know that Addison will be their.'

'Really?'

'I kind of asked her to be my doctor,'

'That's cool, means I get to be like the family outside the room. I still get to do the ultrasound though?'

'Yeah, you still get to do the ultra sound. Does 4:15 suit or do you want to do it now cause I have some spare time now,'

'Yeah now will be good. I have surgery at four,'

'Can you page Addison and Derek?'

'Umm…Derek and mark are talking to the chief at the moment so I think it will be just you, me and Addison,' Meredith frowned, wanting Derek there for her first scan but knowing it was now or not at all.

'This might be a little cold,' Meredith grimaced as the gel went across her stomach. Izzie leaned into the screen, Addison looking over her shoulder and smiled.

'You seeing what I'm seeing Dr Stevens,' Izzie nodded, dumbfounded.

'What? What do you see?' Izzie turned the speakers on the machine, Meredith's face going white.

'Three heart beats…there are three heart beats,'

'twins…your having triplets Meredith,' Izzie turned the screen, Meredith smiling broadly at the three tiny bodies on the screen.

'Addie, how far along am I?' Addison looked into the screen.

'looks like around 8 ½-9 weeks. Everything looks good too,'

'I'm…two and half months… I was pregnant and I didn't know?. I felt crappy but I thought it was just cause I was working more…two and a half months?'

'Yeah, it's normal that you didn't know. Some people don't know until they're at least three months…and you know you have to lay off the drinking…no more late nights at Joes unless it's on water,' Meredith smiled at Addison.

'I know,'

'And take some time off, especially since you and Derek are engaged…you guess still have to celebrate,' Izzie's eyes bulged out her head, Meredith smiling.

Oh my god…Oh my god… you and Mc Dreamy got engaged! When's the wedding? I'm guessing no one knows…oh my god I'm the first one to know,'

'No, no one knows…you are the first one…but just…say nothing until tonight,'

'How?'

'I'm gonna have everyone over, tell them all. Addie…you should come…please say you'll come,' Addison smiled, nodding her head

'Yeah, I'll come over,'

**Later that day **

Meredith looked around the living room as she sat on the floor, leaning back against Derek. No one had asked and Izzie kept giving her weird looks all night, wondering when she and Derek were going to say anything. Alex slumped down on the couch sighing heavily.

'Why are we all here? What's happening?' Meredith and Derek exchanged looks.

'What makes you ask what's happening?'

'We all know something's up cause Izzie won't take her eyes off you and Shep and Your not drinking, that's never good,'

'Why don't you shut up evil spawn and let Meredith speak?' Meredith smiled at Christina, Christina falling over onto her side and laughing as the alcohol filled her system.

'We…we wanted to tell you guys earlier…but we just never got the chance…there's no easy way to say it…I'm pregnant and we got engaged today…so there,' Derek tightened his grip around Meredith, kissing the side of her face.

'Wow…all in one day…you spring all this on us,'

'Yeah we did…sorry George…We're expecting triplets…So Mark you might get your wish of having a nephew. Addison's my doctor too…I asked her as a favour,'

'Wait she is back?,' Derek and Mark both looked at Alex, Meredith rubbing the back of Derek's hand.

'Yeah, Alex she's back and staying at Seattle grace and should be here any minute,' Everyone looked to the door as it was rattled, Meredith getting up to answer it.

'Hey Addie,' Addison hugged Meredith handing her a bottle of non alcoholic sparkling apple cider.

'Some of the women at the clinic said this was good for getting rid of heartburn,' Meredith smiled, Taking Addison's hand.

'Relax, we want you here, your not Satan anymore,' Addison smiled, taking a seat next to Mark and instantly becoming another member of the family.

**Later…**

'I felt like today went on forever…but it was good…nothing bad,' Meredith smiled at Derek, climbing into bed beside him, holding onto his arm that was draped across her.

'Yeah…it was a good day,'

'When you said to mark about getting his wish…do you know what your having?' Meredith smiled

'No today at work he said he wanted a nephew…and I said you might get It…I…meant… I want him in our lives Derek…the babies will need some to go to when they grow up and can't talk to us about stuff,' Derek kissed the side of Meredith's head, Meredith holding his hand between hers.

'I was thinking…I want to have a daddy's little girl…one that is just like her mom…gorgeous,' Meredith laughed, shaking her head at Derek.

'You might just get your wish,'

Meredith leaned back against the bathtub, wiping her mouth after the third round of morning sickness his her. She pushed herself up, answering the front door as the bell went several times. When she opened the door she stepped back, taking in the sight of the five women, all of whom she recognised as Derek's family, with Nancy glaring at her.

'Um…I'll be right back,' Meredith ran up the stairs, pulling Derek out of bed. She threw the shirt at him, Derek looking at her.

'What's wrong?'

'Derek your family is here,' Derek pulled the shirt over his head

'Huh…what?' Meredith closed the vedroom door over, hearing the women talking in the hall

'I said your family is here…all of them…all your sisters, your mom…all of them…they're all here…looking, watching…staring,'

'Meredith, calm down and stop pacing. I called them. I didn't think they would show up. Come on down, meet them. I know you've pulled them into the house and just left them,' Meredith smiled meekly. Meredith held onto Derek's hand as he went down the stairs, Derek's mother looking at photgraphs in the living room.

'Hi mom…Nancy, Jen, Katherine, Ally,' Meredith stood back, Derek hudding his sisters and spending time beside his mother.

What are you doing here? You should have called,'

'Well little brother we came to see you…and we heard Addison moved back out hear and thought we should see if she was getting used to the idea of having you with someone else,' Meredith retreated backwards towards the door.

'Nancy it's nice to you too. Guys let me introduce Meredith. Meredith, meet the shepherd women,'

'You mean the slut of an intern,' Meredith missed the comment from Nancy, Derek mother Eileen pulling her into a hug. Derek grabbed Nancy by the arm, pulling her backwards towards him.

'You want to give I a rest,' Nancy glared at Derek, pulling herself out of his grip.

'This is my Oldest, Nancy. I believe you met. The twins, Jen and Katherine. Ally's my youngest girl,' Meredith went to shake hands with them all but every time was pulled into a hug, not good when she was feeling like she was about to throw up.

'I'm really sorry…I have to go…I'll be back,' Derek went to follow her, Meredith shaking her hand at him.

'Stay,'

'That was rude of her to just leave like that,' Derek glared at Nancy, Nancy smirking at him.

'What the hell is going on down there? some of us have to work tomorrow unlike you and mere,' Alex slammed the bedroom door shut. Derek shrugged his shoulders

'Who was that? Was that was Meredith house mate Alex?' Derek nodded at Ally.

'He starts in a couple of hours,'

'Mc Dreamy you fiancée is throwing up again and I think she is saying something about you getting her pregnant,' Every set of eyes fell onto Derek, the gaze of the shepherd women forcing Derek to laugh nervously. Nancy pushed her brother to the side.

'Your engaged and she's pregnant? Are you fatally stupid?'

* * *

rember what i said . please review it mkakes me happy and it helps me write knowing ppl are accually reading and enjoying it.


	6. an very important plez read

To all my readers.

I'm a high school student im only in 10th grade so don't yell at me about my grammer and spelling . . I know don't have the best grammar in the kill me I letting everybody know I write for the fun of it I don't write for getting published or for any of that. I write for people to enjoy it and make positive reviews about it and sometime a negitive one. and for three chapters I posted I got maybe 10 reveviews . so please message me if you have a problem with my writing or if you want to review my story then go head. Thank you for letting me do my little rant.

love

HHS PRINCESS (Melissa)


	7. Chapter 7

sorry for the gap beteew updates. i had alot of school work to catch up on cuz the shcool quater is ending in a only have three more quartes till the end of the year!!!!

* * *

'Can you at least try to be nice for once in you life Nancy?'

'Fine I'll be nice…but seriously Derek. She's pregnant and you just happen to get engaged,'

'Mere being pregnant just gave me the push I needed to ask her,'

'If you loved her you wouldn't need a push,'

'Nancy, I swear to god,'

'Good morning Dr. Shepherd,' Christina stood in the middle of the hall, examining the scene in front of her. The shepherds all looked at her, Christina smirking at Nancy.

'Christina call me Derek outside of the hospital…for the last time,'

'Every time I call Derek you end of breaking her and I end up picking up the pieces. So I'll stick to Dr. Shepherd till you put a pretty little ring on her finger,' Derek sighed heavily, the silence uneasy.

'Why are you here? Doesn't your shift start at ten? It's seven thirty, why aren't you sleeping?'

'Well I was till your family decided to come here and give a Mere nervous break down...cause all kinds of problems like families do. She phoned me crying and not breathing…you know the way she goes,'

'Wait were not causing any problems,' Christina looked at Nancy, instantly deciding that she didn't like her and would stab her with a sharp object if she didn't shut up.

'Let's see, One you're here Two, Your in Meredith's house Three, you're making my person I'll. So yeah, you are causing problems,' Nancy grumbled, Christina raising her eyebrows at her.

'Christina doesn't do people when she's not cutting people up or drinking,'

'Isn't it a great morning?' everyone looked at Izzie, Christina stepping closer to her and whispering in her ear

'Izzie what are you making this morning?'

'Um. Muffins, why?'

'Do we have rat poison?' Izzie rolled her eyes at Christina, Stepping forward and shaking Derek's mothers hand.

'Hi there. I'm Izzie Stevens. I'm Meredith's other roommate. you met Christina. Sorry about her. She's gonna have a crap day at work with Dr Hahn,' Eileen shepherd smiled broadly, missing the tension and thinking it was just a joke.

'Why don't you shut up Barbie and make me muffins or something because I'm hungry,'

'Whatever cardio goddess…whatever,' Alex thumped down the stairs, pulling his jumper on.

'I would have liked to have slept here but I realise your lives are just too important for me to sleep. I'm going to the hospital,'

'Alex I'm making muffins,'

'Bring me them in work,' Alex left, Izzie going back to making the muffins. Meredith wiped her face, smiling broadly at everyone.

'Sorry about before…I had to take care of something,' Derek pulled Meredith closer to him, Wrapping his arms around her waist.

'Mere they know,' Meredith's face went white again, a few of them stepping back for fear of being vomited on.

'How?'

'Alex shouted down,' Meredith cursed under her breath.

'Ass'

'I so happy for you sweet heart,' For all she was annoyed that they knew and she hadn't been the one to tell them, she relished the warmth of Eileen's hug.

'Thanks Mrs. Shepherd,'

'oh please…call me Eileen,' Meredith nodded, Ally pulling her over into a hug

'So how far along are you?' Meredith placed her hand

'Em…Addie said I was about eight and half, nine weeks gone…But it's not just one…there's twins,' Eileen's eyes welled up, Meredith loving that they didn't know.

'Wow…do you guys want to know what your having?'

'No, we're going to wait, have a surprise,' everyone smiled, Meredith seeing the only person that wasn't was Nancy.

'So does any one want muffins? Izzie is a really good cook…she always makes loads,'

'That would be lovely dear,' Eileen took Meredith's hand. Miniature conversations were had around the kitchen table, Meredith getting dragged into them all.

'Meredith you have a very nice home,' Everyone looked to Nancy, the whole kitchen being silenced.

'Thanks…it was my mothers. When she stopped practising, she gave me it,'

'So where your mother anyway?' Derek shook his head, Meredith not breaking eye contact with Nancy.

'She died about 3 months ago,'

'Oh I so sorry to here that pet,' Eileen patted Meredith's hand

'GREY,' Meredith jumped up to her feet, Looking at Bailey

'Dr Bailey…hey tuck,'

'Grey, there's a problem at the hospital and my god forsaken husband is not home from work yet and I need some one to watch tuck. The babysitter is sick so please…I know your off…Can you please watch him?'

'Course I will…hey Tuck. Can you let Alex sleep for a while…I woke him up this morning…'

'Course Grey. The day care opens at 10.30. Everything you needs' in the bag,'

'Can he have a muffin?' Bailey smiled

'Course he can…bye baby,'

'Your last names grey?'

'Yeah, my mom was Ellis Grey,'

'She was a legend,' Meredith smiled weakly at Jen

'Yeah that was my mom,'

LATER

'Hey Dr. Bailey here is Tuck all safe and sound…bye baby,'

'Yeah my stupid husband is here. There was a chemical spill where he works and he is now cautioned for the next 72 hrs,'

'Is he ok?'

'He won't be when I get my hands on him. You getting your scan done?' Meredith nodded. Bailey looked over her shoulder.

'And I take it shepherd invited all the family,' Meredith sighed heavily.

'It's ok though, he wants them there…I can have them there,' Addison raised her eyebrows at Meredith, the whole shepherd clan following her in.

'You ok with this?' Meredith lay on the bed and looked around, the group of faces looking back at her with expectant faces.

'Yeah, I am,' Addison pulled the gel out and opened her mouth

'This is going to be cold…I know,' Addison positions the machine, turning the volume up

'Baby Shep's, meet the clan,' Eileen placed her hands over her mouth, her eyes welling up.

'My son is going to his own babies,' Derek squeezed his mothers hand, kissing Meredith's forehead. She sat up, looking at how everyone was mesmerised by the pictures they all had.

'Derek?' He leaned down, kissing her gently.

'Your kids are killing me cause I'm hungry,'

Meredith sat beside Derek, the restaurant quiet. But the shepherds dulled the silence out talking of baby names. Meredith looked over, a man standing looking at her. She grabbed Derek's hand.

'Der we have a problem'

'What?'

'Thatcher's here,'

* * *

please review.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N to all my readers. my beta reder is hving som problem so i'v decided to go ahead and post this chapter with out her betaing so i will have spelling and i will mistakes. i have tried my best to make as reable as possible i apoligies in advance. so please dont be harsh on me. i'm tryig to here it is!!! i NEED help with the babies names really badly.**

* * *

You're kidding right. mer

As that was being is said that Thatcher walks up.

Mer.

Get away from me Thatcher

you have no right to talk to me like that!

oh yes i do and you cant stop me..

you're my daughter why should I not talk to you

You left me when I was little, you never wanted be near me and you started a new that is why thacher.

I never want to see you and your soon be grandkids will never want to see you either so I go away and never come near me again .

so go back to your family there stating oh and me and lexie are co existing since we have to work in the same hospitable. We might not be friends but we can stand each other. So go away please me asking nice.

Who was that Meredith? asked nancy

That was my father left when I was kid and decided to start a new family and want to be part of it now. We don't get along too well so. I don't really talk to them too much and I really don't want him part of the babies' lives.

soooo

Do you think we can go some where else because I will never be able to enjoy my food with him here and staring at me?

Yeah sure. I want you to fell most comfortable and safe. Thanks Mrs. Shepherd oh I mean Eileen.

But I like Italian said Nancy. Well you can stay and walk back to the hotel or you can come and go some where else with us. What ever you say Derek

Do you have any ideas where you want to eat? I was thinking_T GI Friday's because I want the yummy fried Mac and cheese. _

_"oh i see this i going to be one long pregency"(dercks thoughts)_

so how much will i be paying for this outing mer

Shut up der I have to eat for three so I deserve a little fun and some good food.

You know meridith when I had Derek I always craved Mac and cheese so I guess his kids are craving the same thing just with a twist.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

As they were walking in to Fridays they see mark is having fun watching the game.

I Yeah I guess he is. so wahy dont i go over ther and hang out with them while you have som girl time.

Don't you even dare !!!!this is family time not game time so your going to sit here and talk with your family Derek Michael shepherd.

i have one burneing question why does not mark have to sit over here he is part of the family too .well I was going to get him so hi to him and to and mke to come over here and have lunch with us

derck Why did you have to pick this place?

You idiot. I not an idiot mark you're the one. I actually am not I picked the place that you would not think of going so I would not run in to you guys.

You don't want to spend time with us.

That is not what I meant Ally and you know that. I meant you should get to know mer a little better. Well mark this was our second choice. Well what happened to your first choice. Thatcher was there. Ohh okay well I guess it is okay. But the game is on not buts mark you're sitting down and having fun. It is okay marking taping the game at home.

We need help thinking of baby names. Does any one have Ideas? Eileen do you want to start. I thought of Melissa Brittany shepherd and for a boy Zach Brian Shepherd. Nancy I thought of Lilly Addison shepherd for a girl and matt Daniel for a boy. Well ally I thought of Alyssa jean, for a girl; and boy Joey Ryan. Jen, I thought of Lauren Marie and Christopher Michael, Kathy, I thought of Ryan Alexander and ally Marie.

Mark have you though of names yet. Well for a girl Alyssa bailey and for a boy Danny mark god mother or and fathers. Der please just says the names for a girl. I like Alyssa Lynn or. And for a boy mark Michael mark or Zach Ryan. I well like all the names but I can't use all the names so. I really like the names Alyssa bailey or Brittney Lynn and for a boy Derek JR or Michael mark. What do you think der like all the names you like. Now can we eat?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While driving back to the house. Who do you think the god parents should be defitaly mark, and Richard? Fine but I get to have bailey and Christina as god mothers. But my sisters will feel bad that there were not picked. Wait how about these names Alyssa bailey or Christiana Isabella. You knew my sister jen has Isabella as a middle name and ally has Christina as a middle name. Well see they will not be left out. Why do you want to have bailey as a god mother because she believed in me and never let me think I was better than any one else because my mom was Ellis grey. What we name a boy if we have one. Zach mark or Danny Ryan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

they were all sitting at mer house the whole sheapered clan and meriths frieds plus lexie, mark ,bailey, Richared.

while izzie was making dinner.

we have a message for every one.

We have decided the god father of the will be triplets. Mark, Richard, Alex

And the godmothers will be Christina, bailey, ally.

So we are still thinking of the names. but well let every one once we have decided on names

* * *

**A/N so i really hope you like this. i know it was not one of my best chapters but please go easy on my my beta reader did not help me on this one due to problems. so please keep that in minda and dont tell me that i have speeling errors and grammer. i try my best and i guess my best is not good fro some people but for those who read and review.i NEED HELP with the baby names. and i really leaning to 2 boys and a girl. but i would like some names for both.**

**thanks **


	9. Chapter 9

the usuall .pleas do not kill me i know me speeling sucks i write cuz i like to . itried really hard to watch my spelling a grammer. so if you don tlike how i spell stuff then i very sorry but i try my best.

* * *

Uhhh these babies are killing me and so is your family, when are they going home because I really need so me and you time der.

Relax mer they are going home on Friday that only means only three more days with them.

Uhhh three more days of them buying I stuff, three more days of them being here and three more days trying to help plan the inside our house.

Relax mer please your going to worry your self sick. Der said

Okay what ever just please ask bailey if I can come in late because your family is taking me out to breakfast. Mer said

Fine but you have to tell them that were having the ground breaking ceremony for the new house at 6 today. But der, then they will want to stay to see it built and what to help us move in. I can to do that I will not have this happen. Relax it will not happen so go have a fun time with them.

Ill try to

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey bailey,

What do you want now shepherd,

Nothing much but mer will be late today said Derek

Why your family holding her hostage.

Ummm yeah kind of

Yeah but tell her I want her in here by 11:30 and no later or she will be on scut for the rest of time working till she goes on leave.

Fine ill tell her. Right now.

"_Hey baby" _

_Hey _

"_How are you doing?"_

_Just getting ready to leave to see your family_

_Well bailey said you have off 11:30 and no later or she will put you on scut for the rest of time you working till you go on leave. _

_Okay Bye _

_Bye_

Hey shep

Hey mark

So how is grey doing?

Well she is doing considered she is pregnant with triplets and she I dealing with my family. They went out for breakfast so well se how she is doing after she gets back.

Shep your family is lot to handle when you know them and grew up with them. Considering mer new to the whole family thing she must being going out of her mind. And let's hope they don't tell any embarrassing stories about you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX at the restaurant XXXXXX

While the shepherd clan is talking and laughing at family stories

Are you oaky to do you want us to take you to see Addison? Allie said

No I'm okay I just new to the whole family thing so with all you being happy and talking it is really new to me. Since my mother was not around too much.

Oh we did not know sorry.

No it is okay it makes me feel loved and I important. So continue and do you have any embarrassing stories about Derek and mark when they were little. Said mer

The entire shepherd's look at each other and burst out laughing. We do and we have plenty but will only tell you the one where mark and Derek really wanted to see what a girl's underwear drawer looked like so ally, Katherine and jen. Went out to a store and bought all this fancy and revealing underwear and threw in the laundry. I came home one day to see mark and Derek looking at a basket filed with underwear thinking it was mine. Then the girls walked in and picked out what was theirs and the looks on there faces were priceless. Said Eileen Hay don't we have a picture of it. Yeah we do but I left at home said Jen. Yeah does your son know to send pictures through the phone? Said ally. Yeah why, said jen tell him to send it said ally Fine don't have to be snappy. Jen calling her son who is 15. He is sending it but he want to know whose number to send it to. Do you want a copy mer asked jen? Umm yeah if possible my cell number is 558-6932

Umm sorry to break up this little part but I have to get to work okay as she was saying it her call pone pinged. She opened it up and started laughing. At it. I told you that picture was priceless.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As she got in her car she made her mind up on the names because his family showed her what real family's were about and the names she have decide on the names not knowing how many girls or boys but she has decided on Emily Marie, Alyssa Christina , Melissa Holly and for boys Derek James ,Mathew Brian., Christopher Michael.

* * *

please review . thanks and have a good day!!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

This will be the shortest chapter I will write for this story it is only filler till I get to write more lately.

Part of this chapter/filler will be in the future a little bit so enjoy :) the ussul speach i give i know i suck at spelling and grammer please dont tell me that. if you want help then go right ahead check my selling and gramer errors i will love you forever.

* * *

Mer says hey to every one while she is walking up to mark, Derek, and Addison.

I have something to show you two pointing to mark and der. Before she can Addison says to mer "which stories and pictures did they show and tell you. Was it the prom dress, baking, the underwear or my personal favorite the driving one?" How did you know they shared stories said mer. they always tell them when there not around. Said Addison. While mer and Addison were talking Derek and mark were trying to figure out which one they did the driving one with addi said mark so they would probably do a different one so I really hope it was not the underwear one because that one is very embarrassing .said der.

Mer whispers in to Addison ear and says "the underwear one and I have the pic to show them" Addie starts laughing and trying to hide it with the chart she is holding. Spit out mer which one is it said mark. Well the picture is worth a thousand words. She pulls out her phone shows them and mark and Derek turn bright red while mer and Addison are laughing there heads off.

I see you got here grey and one time. you work in the pit or with slone and considering out of here when you showed him the picture If I was you I work for slone and use that to blackmail him in to letting you do surgeries instead of just being his errand girl. But I not you so go make your mind. I take slone since it might be fun doing something besides Nero. Said mer she went of to find mark. While in the elevator she runs in to both of them and they look quite embarrassed. please mer don't show any one else that picture or I will not but if mark makes me do his errands I don't know maybe the whole place will know about this little picture. Fine you win you can help me with my surgeries today.

2 ½ months later

I can not wait to find out our babies sex. Said der I cant wait either but I scared because it is getting closer and I don't know how I delivering these babies. It will be okay will take to Addison about it today.

Hey Meredith and Derek how are we doing today.

Okay I guess the morning sickness is really bad but ill survive. Said mer

This will be a little cold said Addie; look the three heart beats are strong. Wow here is the sex of baby A is a boy, the sex of baby B is a girl and the sex of baby C is a boy. It looks like baby A and baby B are fraternal twins. Said Addie

Der was having two boys and a girl.

Yeah we are and the boys are going to protect there sister so much.

Now since you're in your second trimester already we have to think birth plan. Because of triplets I suggest to have a C-section .it will be easier on you and not as much stress on your body but it is up to you so take some time a decide. And let me know.

The names what are we going to name them we all ready have names but which ones for who. The girl name we have decide on is Emily Marie, which of the boys will have what name. Said mer

Relax mer. We both liked Derek James, Matthew Brian so those two will be the names for the boys. Said der.

I have to call my mom and sisters to tell them the good news.

after making the phone calls go goes back to mer and says let go and get some rest

* * *

this will probley the second or third last chapter in my story but i need to know if i should do a sequal but the sequal will be very short if i do one.

so review and i have the next chapter half written .and i will not post it unless i get atleast 2 reviews on this chapter :)


	11. Chapter 11

like i said 4 reviews but i decide my last chpter was very short i will post anothour chpter but if you read then please review cuz it really hurts wheni see how many hits but how many revies do not add up but okay i see that you might just read it really quicky and might not have time but okay then reivew when you get a chance and i would like to thank merder4ever33 and Liina01 for reviewing . thanks and you both get vitul hugs from me. the ussul speach i give i know i suck at spelling and grammer please dont tell me that. if you want help then go right ahead check my selling and gramer errors i will love you forever.

* * *

1 ½ months later

Hey Addie we have made our decision were going to do the c-section because it will be less stress for me and the baby. Said mer .Okay so when do you want to do it or do want to wait to go in labor to it. Umm I have to check with Derek on that because I sure he will want the family her to witness the birth of his first kids. But I really want to have the c-section on March 17 because it is supposed to be a lucky day . Said mer Question for you how does it fell to be 6 months pregnant. Umm tough I swollen and I have to pee all the time said mer . Question when is the best time to deliver. Said mer well were going try to get to 36 weeks but most people go in to labor at 33 weeks. So you will be on bed rest till then starting in about 2 weeks and today is your last day of work right hey Derek hey baby, said der. Question when the babies are born is your whole family going to be here and all since the house is being finished today and all so I guessing there coming and so are they.

Calm down mer and relax just mom is coming and then the rest are coming over break from school. So does the answer your question. Yeah sort of and I kind of want to have the babies on March 17th because it is supposed to be lucky and these kids can use all the luck they can get.

**Later that day**

Urrh I can't believe this was my last day of work till 12 weeks after the babies are born . Im going to kill my self. Well mer you're moving in to your new home today and you can start creating the babies rooms thanks Alex and I have a question are you going to be there when the babies are born because I really trust you since you spent forever on Addie service long time ago when we were interns. Said mer Yeah I will ask Addie but I sure there will be enough people in there. Said Alex . Alex I want you there and I need you there if anything goes wrong with one of the babies I need your there to help the babies.

Wow okay I make sure me there and if I cant ill be waiting in the scrub room watching. Deal said Alex. Deal said mer . Ohh and we need your help moving all the stuff I the house later tonight around 7:30. Said mer . Yeah fine bye and see you tonight. Said Alex. Ohh and do you know where I can find mark since he is supposed to help with the moving and he is my ride home. Said mer . Umm try his office or the call room because I saw him go in there about 2 hours ago and he is probably is not sleeping if you're getting my drift. Said Alex. I catching it but I break his little party up because I want to go home. Said mer.

Mark if you're in there come out right now because I want to go home. Said mer how did you know I was in here said mark well the nurse talk and Alex saw you go in here. Who is there is it Addie since you two have been hot and heavy since Derek proposed to me. Said mer. It is Addie if you want to know and I was just leaving to drive you home and help you move in to your new house. Said mark Ill see you in the lobby in ten minutes said mer

**In the car **

Mark do you think I will be a good mother to these babies. Mer said. Yes you will no matter how much you think you screw up you will not and if you do you have a bunch of people to help you out of your jam. I sure you will not. Okay so let's get you to your new house said mark after . Thanks for the good words. Said mer

* * *

please review and i would like lets say 5 reviews i know i not goin to ge more than two or three but please review!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

**this is my last chapter i may put up a 5 years later but i do not know .i have alot of hw to do so i see. **the ussul speach i give i know i suck at spelling and grammer please dont tell me that. if you want help then go right ahead check my selling and gramer errors i will love you forever. and plese review **

* * *

**

**Just around 28 weeks or so mer and der new house **

Hey Der, Uhh I hate bed rest it is killing me. I want to do something rather then just lay here and read books and watch TV. I want to cut something or at least deal with blood and gore. Mer said mer why don't you take a nap or something because I have to go back to work and izzie and Alex should be here to keep company till I get off from work. They should be here in about 4 hours. Said der. Fine I guess I could take a nap but I will still be bored and can you ask Addie if she can come over for some girl time tonight because I really bored and all Christina want to do is drink alcohol and I can't do that. Said mer. fine bye said der. bye said mer.

**Little bit later the hospitable **

Umm Dr. shepherded can I talk to you said lexie , yes Dr grey said der I was wondering could I maybe come over to see mer because I really want to see her and give her something for the babies. Umm lexie that would be a great Idea why don't you go over right now because I was just over there and she very bored and needs some one to talk to . but dry shepherded I still have 2 hours left on my shift and I pretty sure Dr. yang would kill me if I left. Said Lexie. Let me take care of Christina go be with Meredith and her is directions to the house. I told her to take a nap but know mer she will be watching TV. Before she headed over to mer house she went by her parents house where she still lived .lucky no one was home so she went to her room a and picked up 3 teddy bears which she made at build- a -bear workshop, and three hand made blankets all white two with blue trim and one in pink trim . When she got to the house she was amazed at how big it was. She rang the bell she heard mer say coming hold on. When mer opened up door to see lexie standing there with a 3 large boxes. Hey lex it is nice to see you why don't you come in and have some water or tea if you want. Said mer. the reason I came is that I know we have not been close but I would like to give the triplets some thing. Said lexie. You know that was not necessary said mer. but I wanted to since I there half aunt. Said lexie. To me you will be a full sister and a full aunt to the triplets and you are a part of my family so can I see what you bought for them. Lexie first showed the teddy bears which were adorable the boy teddy bear were blue and the girl one was pink with white hearts one it. Oh let thanks they will be one there selves till they get older since they can't have it when they are just born .said mer. Well they can have these when they get home as she said that she pulled out three blankets. I made these by hand ever since I found out you were pregnant I did not know what your were having so when I found out I put the colored trim on it. Said lexie. Lexie there so pretty and thanks a lot do you want to stay said mer. Actually Derek gave me the rest the day off to keep you company. Said lexie. Oh okay do you want to e put these in the babies room since I really climb stairs .said mer. Yeah I just got to make a phone call so you can go up. Hey der I was thinking of the baby girls name instead of Emily Marie maybe we can make it Emily Nicole because lexie is being so nice and I feel bad since we did not include her or any part of her name in Emily's name. Said mer. Are you sure said der. Yeah I sure just call your mom and your sisters and tell her before she monograms anything for the triplets. Said mer.

Ill tell lexie now and thanks for sending her over today bye. Said mer. Your welcome and bye. Said der

**Around 3 to 4 weeks later **

Der we have a problem I think I'm in labor said mer. okay lets get you to the hospital. Okay relax .said der

Der while in car called Addie and or mer is in labor.

About 2 ½ hours later mer and der welcomed Emily Nicole, Derek James, and Matthew Brian in to the world.

All Derek family flew to see the new additions to the family. And they were so happy to have the three new bundles of joy in the family.

* * *

plese review and thany you to all my loyal readers for reading a reviewing .


End file.
